Taking Back the Kingdom!
by Dragonfire138
Summary: Sequel to A Pirate's Life for Me! The girls and boys are happy together but with a war starting, a missing queen, and 3 fake princess! What are the girls and boys to do? Well that's easy save the kingdom and take it back! Or at least that's the plan.


**Prologue**

"Mom! Dad!" Three girls yelled while going and hugging the king and queen. "We missed you so much! And we were so scared that we would never see you again!" The one with blonde hair cries while burying her face into her dad's chest. The king held her close and said "Don't worry Bubbles we won't have you marrying those princes, not after they kidnapped you!" The king pats her head then leaves with the queen to take care of things.

No one notices that Blossom's eyes are hot pink, are that Buttercup's eyes are dark green and Bubbles eyes are dark blue and there all grinning evilly while waiting for the drums of war to start.

* * *

**4 Months later**

"He is so dead." A man with red shoulder length hair and blood red eyes said as he laid in the sand on a beach next to his younger brother. His younger brother sat up and watched with dark sea blue eyes as he saw his older brother get chased by three girls on a rampage for revenge. "Shouldn't we save him though Brick?" He asked while glancing at his older brother Brick.

Brick sat up and watched before saying "No. He deserves it... Besides do you really want to get in the middle of that?" Brick points to were a man with spiky black hair and dark forest green eyes is trapped between the ocean and three very pissed off girls. The first girl has her red hair tied up in a red ribbon and has pink eyes blazing with flames as a piece of seaweed falls out of her hair onto the beach. She's wearing a pair of black shorts with a small red shirt to swim in.

The second one which he should be most scared of has black hair that's braided and goes a little past her shoulders, with blazing lime green eyes that have flames flickering out of them. There's a piece of seaweed and mud on the side of her face along with sand. She's wearing a dark green shirt with black shorts and looks ready to kill the boy trapped.

The last girl has golden blonde hair pulled into two pigtails, with her light blue eyes flickering as flames appear. She's wearing a dark blue shirt with black shorts and has mud and seaweed dumped into her hair. "Do you have any last words Butch?" The red haired girl asks with venom in her voice as she and her sisters get ready to go in for the kill.

"Just one" Butch says before yelling "BRICK!"

Brick looked over at him and yelled "What?"

"Save ME! I'm your favorite brother!" Butch yelled while backing up more into the sea and hearing Boomer yell "hey!"

"Butch i'm not saving you." Brick says while laying back into the sand.

"Why not!?" Butch yells while the three girls creep closer to him.

"Well i'm going to marry Blossom some day, and we sleep in the same bed and live on the same ship. I don't want to have to deal with Blossom mad at me ever day." Brick says making Butch and Blossom glare at him. Butch gulps then says "Well you know the saying 'If you can't beat them... Flee!" before turning and diving into the ocean.

The second girl growls then leaps in after him while yelling "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU BUTCH!"

Butch swims as fast as he can away while calling back "But I thought you liked my gift of seaweed and mud bath!" He didn't get a respond and stopped to see the girl that was chasing him gone and that they were father out to see then he thought. "Butterbutt?" Butch said while looking around for her. "BUTTERCUP!" Butch yells now starting to panic as he ducked his head under water not seeing her.

He brought his head back up and yelled "BUTTERCUP!" again not knowing of the danger he was in. A person with black hair and lime eyes carefully lifted her head out of the water like a shark and swam up right behind him before lifting her arms up and with as much force as she could manage brought her hands down onto Butch's shoulders sending him down under water.

Seconds later Butch came up gasping for air and turning to see a still very pissed off Buttercup floating besides him. "Buttercup! Your okay!" Butch tries to hug her but stops as soon as she starts growling at him her eyes still blazing. "Aww Butterfly your still not mad are you?"

She glares at him before saying "You ruined mine and my sisters favorite shirts with your seaweed and mud bath! Those were made by are best friend!"

"Yeah... But me and my brothers gave you are shirts to wear." Butch said while moving a hand up and down to prove that she was wearing his shirt while he went without one. "I'm bringing the pillow back with blankets added on." Buttercup says while crossing her arms.

"What! No you can't! We just finally got rid of the pillow!" Butch cries.

"Well you shouldn't have done what you did!" Buttercup snaps while slamming a hand down into the water sending some spraying into Butch. Butch glared at her while she glared back and they were like that tell they heard cannon shots and both snapped there heads to see ships sailing towards each other cannons firing. "We need to get back to the beach!" Butch yelled while grabbing Buttercup's hand and giving her a push back to the beach.

They got there in record time just to have Brick grab them and shove them behind some rocks were Blossom,Bubbles, and Boomer are already hiding. "What's going on?" Blossom asks while looking at the two wet people in front of her.

"Ships are firing at each other. No scratch that an army is firing at each other." Butch tells them.

"Not just any army!" Buttercup says "Are army is fighting against those three prince's armies!"

Her sisters look at her before Blossom says "How only father can give the order to attack and mother would never allow that! Besides we have a peace treaty with there kingdoms!"

The three sisters start to think of anything that could have happened for the armies to attack and forget about the three pirate princes who are also there tell Boomer coughs making all three girls look over at him. "Shouldn't we go find some more shelter then just behind a rock?" he asked before they all watched as a cannon ball hit the sand close to them.

"I vote we leave the beach!" Buttercup yelled.

"I second that!" Blossom said while grabbing her sisters hands and all three take off the three pirate brothers right behind them.

* * *

Blossom lay puzzled on her and Brick's bed, her head on Brick chest as he slept with an arm around her. _It doesn't make sense_ she thought as she heard a few more cannons go off then nothing. _Dad wouldn't just attack another kingdom and mom wouldn't let him attack another kingdom!... Somethings wrong I can feel it in my gut... And whatever is wrong me and my sisters are going to be in trouble. _She shifted then closed her eyes as she curled up against Brick's sleeping form.

* * *

Butch glared at the stack of pillows and blankets that separated him and Buttercup from each other. He sat up and looked over the pillows and blankets to where Buttercup was her back to him. He laid back onto the bed and started t move the blankets and pillows away but stopped when he heard Buttercup say "Move them Butch and your sleeping outside on the deck."Butch pouted and stopped before turning over and mumbling a "this is unfair!"

Buttercup smiled at that before sitting up and bending over the little wall she had made to kiss Butch's cheek. She was laying down again when Butch said "Only the cheek!?"

"Butch i'm not going to kiss you more then the cheek when your in trouble and must be punished."

"But I want to hold you and touch you!"

"Your not doing either of those!" Buttercup yelled her face starting to go red as she remembered when she woke up 4 months ago. She screamed so loud Mitch and almost the whole crew woke up and came running only to see her about to kill Butch.

* * *

Bubbles laid cuddling up to Boomer with Octi in one arm while she thought about her parents and wondered how they were and if they missed them and were still searching for them even though they had been carefully not to into any towns or lands owned by there parents. Bubbles glanced at Boomer's sleeping face and thought _is he really not that bothered by those ships?_ Of course she didn't get a answer and wasn't expecting one. She laid her head against his chest and closed her eyes her last thoughts on her parents and how Robin was doing as the new captain of the Powerpuff girls ship.

* * *

**OMG! What's this!? Is that Was that chapter 1!? Oh god it was! It was chapter 1 of the sequel!... Anyways Review!**


End file.
